


fleur

by foryoo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2yeon as bffs, F/F, Fluff, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foryoo/pseuds/foryoo
Summary: jeongyeon didn't care much about flowers... but then she met mina.





	fleur

**i.**

the first day she meets mina, jeongyeon learns that she loves forget-me-nots.   
  
it’s late in the afternoon and practice has finally ended. despite the heavy rain and dreary sky, her mood fails to dampen. she lets out a satisfied sigh when she leaves the gym, although the relieved countenance changes into one of bemusement when she notices the crouching figure in the courtyard.  
  
jeongyeon would usually pay no mind to it, but the weather is harsh, and she has made no attempt to find shelter. she marches right over with her umbrella, finding no hesitation to hover over mina and protect her from the rain.  
  
“what are you doing?”  
  
the foreign voice captures attention and mina shoots up from her position, nearly bumping into the stranger. she recognizes her — it’s hard to attend this school without knowing who the famous _yoo jeongyeon_ is. her startled expression almost makes jeongyeon laugh — but she looks at mina cluelessly, studying her damp hair and drenched clothes.  
  
only then does the coldness seep in.  
  
“sorry—” mina manages to choke out the apology, “i was looking at the flowers.”  
  
the explanation comes out lamely and heat rushes to her cheeks when she sees jeongyeon process what she has said. but jeongyeon doesn’t scold her or anything — instead, she laughs. it’s a cheerful, hearty laugh, and for a second, mina forgot the condition she’s in.  
  
“i’ll walk you home.”  
  
“no, it’s okay. i have my—”  
  
mina pauses, brows knit together when she recalls this morning’s routine. she woke up late and rushed out — meaning she left the umbrella at her bedside. jeongyeon realizes her eagerness to deny the gesture dies down and smiles, tilting her head in the direction outside the school gates.   
  
“don’t worry.” her voice reflects her mood and lessens the guilt about the inconvenience. “you can tell me more about those flowers.”  
  
that’s how she learns. mina doesn’t say much in the beginning; it’s more of jeongyeon asking the questions to fill the silence. it’s polite small talk, but for the time being, it makes the cold disappear from her body.   
  
“you’re planting them?”  
  
“just one for now — it hasn’t been long enough for it to start sprouting.”  
  
“really?” she grins like a little kid. “i want to see it when it grows.”  
  
mina promises her that she will.  
  
when mina got home, she headed straight for her room. there’s a white pot that rests on the windowsill.  
  
the flower has not grown yet.  
  
**ii**.  
  
jeongyeon discovers where to find mina. a week later and she’s hunched over the flowers again.   
  
“why don’t you take them home?”  
  
and again, mina was startled. she nearly loses her balance when she stood straight, but a hand wraps firmly around her wrist and allows for a safe recovery.   
  
“you gotta stop doing that, jeongyeon.”  
  
she lets go when mina thanks her.  
  
“does my face scare you?”  
  
mock offense.  
  
“sure does.”  
  
a cute pout that leaves whenever mina gives a teasing look.  
  
“they’re not mine,” mina answers, glancing down at the flowers, “and they’re fine here.”  
  
“i think they’d be happier at home with you.”   
  
jeongyeon says it with no embarrassment and that makes it ten times worse. mina just stares at her in astonishment before narrowing her eyes and her hands go up in a defensive manner.  
  
“just saying, just saying!”  
  
the glare has faltered and the blonde sits at a nearby bench, patting the spot next to her. uncertainty comes and mina questions why jeongyeon would bother spending so much time with her — but she has no complaints. it’s just a contemplation that crosses her mind as she sits beside her. mina realizes that there are no awkward silences even though jeongyeon’s only an acquaintance. there’s no worry about what she should say next or how to approach her — it comes easily and the fact that it does brings happiness.  
  
they talk for hours.  
  
the sun begins to set and it’s then that they both understand how long it’s been.  
  
jeongyeon walks her home again. another fifteen minutes of peaceful conversation and laughter.  
  
“has it started growing?”  
  
“a little bit.” mina paused in her steps and debates for a moment. “do you want to see?”  
  
jeongyeon’s features light up and she reminds mina of the sun on a quiet morning. when she walks into the house, mina expects her to bounce off the walls with excitement. but jeongyeon follows her diligently, lips curled in a serene smile. it’s when she sees the flower pot that intrigue grows; brown eyes look at it as if it's a completely new sight — and mina can see her registering what’s happening.  
  
jeongyeon looks up at her with childlike fascination.  
  
the flower begins to sprout.  
  
**iii**.  
  
“i don’t get why you’re buying a bouquet when they’re growing one already.”  
  
it’s the third time nayeon has pointed it out, but her best friend still has a spring in her step despite the constant complaints.  
  
“because,” she says in an overly dramatic fashion, leaning towards the other, “these are  _already_  grown.”  
  
nayeon has heard about mina a thousand times and it doesn’t take long to understand that jeongyeon cares deeply for her. it’s on and on that she rambles, and it does get annoying at times, but a little part of her is happy for her best friend. she’s seen the two in their little unique meeting place; all she needs to do is follow the flowers and she’ll find mina chattering like there's no tomorrow.  
  
nayeon doesn’t catch herself smiling at the thought, but jeongyeon does.  
  
and she realizes how screwed she is when she hears that loud, exaggerated gasp.  
  
“are you happy for me, nabongs?”  
  
she practically yells in the florist shop and  _whoops_ , all eyes are on them.  
  
nayeon almost slams the damn flowers in her face.

  
  
she’s a little nervous, a little on edge —  
  
“stop worrying.”  
  
“it’s not that easy!” jeongyeon retorts with exasperation and nayeon pinches the bridge of her nose in self-restraint.   
  
sure, it isn’t that easy. she knows how hard this idiot has fallen, and in all honesty, nayeon’s a little surprised that it took more than a month since the first encounter for those feelings to show up. because jeongyeon has a tendency to jump into relationships sometimes — but it isn’t that she’s a hopeless romantic or an annoying flirt. she just never chooses the right person.  
  
but this time, nayeon thinks, this time, it’s something special.  
  
she sees that her best friend doesn’t walk with that little bounce anymore and she chuckles.  
  
“i hear you.”   
  
jeongyeon doesn’t even bother to turn around but imagining the feign hurt expression she holds is too easy. she waves her hand in the air in mock anger as if that’ll dismiss her friend’s amusement.   
  
then she hears even more laughter.

 

  
  
it’s not exactly a direct confession. really, she doesn’t know what it is. knuckles hit the door and she waits with apprehension.  
  
when mina opens the door, hair disheveled and dirt on her hands, she nearly drops the pot at the sight of the large bouquet.  
  
and then jeongyeon pops up from behind it.  
  
“bet you won’t forget these forget-me-nots!”  
  
she grins like a kid in a candy store and mina almost closes the door on her.  
  
“jeongie, you are something else.”   
  
even though mina speaks with weariness, the smile on her face can’t be ignored and jeongyeon decides that she wants to be the one who protects it.   
  
“thank you.”  
  
and they both just stand there, happy in each other’s presence as if everything in the world was okay.  
  
jeongyeon notices that the flower begins to bud.  
  
**iv.**  
  
jeongyeon likes the way mina’s hand feels in hers. she likes a lot of things about mina.   
  
mina cheers her on at her games; mina shows up to the baseball practices whenever she can. she’s always there and she has learned that jeongyeon isn’t just this brilliant athlete. she is entirely human regardless of the cheery expressions and the positive attitude.  
  
she carries everything in her heart and keeps a lock on it. sometimes mina finds the key, sometimes she doesn’t.   
  
today, jeongyeon’s the one looking at the flowers. the slouched posture when she stands before them, the solemn look —  
  
“do you know what they mean?”  
  
fingers brush through her locks and she’s never heard mina speak with such compassion. her visage shows some confusion because the name holds enough explanation for itself, but the kind, tender smile mina gives her makes her forget.  
  
“it means remembrance. it means loyalty.”   
  
mina’s forehead rests against hers and she squeezes her hand. her eyes never leaving mina’s, even when her gaze shifts to the flowers before returning to jeongyeon.  
  
“this is the way i remember you.”  
  
and when jeongyeon moves closer, lips barely brushing against hers, mina speaks.  
  
“i’m proud of you, jeong.”  
  
this is the first time she kisses mina.  
  
and the forget-me-not finally blooms.


End file.
